Aerobic respiration is the key to sustaining many life forms on our planet. One of the earliest challenges requiring attention when sending humans into space is sustaining proper levels of oxygen and carbon dioxide. However, in the event that there is an alteration in the oxygen-carbon dioxide exchange process, there is a need for providing a proper environment in order to sustain human life.
There are circumstances, due to various factors, where a person in their own home environment experiences adverse-affects from an alteration in the oxygen levels around them.
Although there are many possible scenarios, a simple, non-limiting example would be a person experiencing respiratory difficulties on a day when ozone levels are elevated. Additionally, because the system (LACS) involves airflow and transfer, it is also suitable at regulating ambient temperature.